In recent times, there have been rapid advancements in technologies for simulating virtual environments for applications such as gaming, education, military training, healthcare surgery training, and so forth. Specifically, technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality and so forth present the simulated environment (often known as ‘virtual world’) to a user of a device. The simulated environment is presented by rendering images constituting the simulated on displays in the device. Examples of such devices include head mounted virtual reality devices, virtual reality glasses, augmented reality headset, and so forth. Such devices are adapted to present to the user, a feeling of immersion in the simulated environment using contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy. Often, a field of view of such devices is typically about 100°, which is much lesser as compared to a field of view of humans which is typically about 180°.
Further, such existing devices have certain limitations. In an example, conventional displays used in such devices are of small size. Specifically, a pixel density offered by such displays is about 15 pixels per degree whereas fovea of the human eye has a pixel density of about 60 pixels per degree. Consequently, due to low pixel density, such displays are unable to imitate visual acuity of eyes of humans. Further, displays offering high pixel density are dimensionally too large to be accommodated in such devices. In another example, conventional displays such as focus plus context screens used in such devices include a high resolution display embedded into a low resolution display. However, position of the high resolution display within such focus plus context screens is often fixed at a particular position. Further images rendered on such focus plus context screens appear discontinuous at edges of the high and low resolution displays. Consequently, such existing devices are not sufficiently well developed and are limited in their ability to mimic the human visual system.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional displays used in devices for implementing simulated environments.